


Red

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison comes home and finds her wife waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting on my computer forever, and I think it's about time I posted it. So here it is! Hope you all enjoy.

Allison opened the door to the house she and Lydia had and the first thing she noticed was a trail of red roses starting at the front door and leading up the stairs. Allison smiled and put her purse down before taking off her boots and her coat. 

She could hear soft music coming from the stairway and smiled, picking up the roses as she made her way to their bedroom. When she opened the door, she found the bedroom was being cast in a soft glow from the various candles Lydia had put out.

And on the middle of the bed, surrounded by red rose petals, lay Lydia in a see through red silk gown that Allison recognized from their honeymoon a few years prior. Lydia smiled at her wife and spread her legs just a little bit wider, drawing Allison’s attention there. “How about you take those clothes off and come join me?”

Allison immediately stripped down wishing she had something sexier on than her black bra and matching boy shorts, but then again, she wouldn’t be wearing them for very much longer. 

She crawled over Lydia and leaned in for several soft kisses. “You look amazing,” Allison said, moving to kiss Lydia’s neck. She sucked a mark on her wife’s neck, making Lydia moan and tangle her fingers in Allison’s hair, keeping her in place. 

One of Allison’s hands moved down and rubbed Lydia through her panties, feeling her wetness through the fabric. Lydia moaned and grinded up against Allison’s hand, wanting for friction. “Allison,” She whimpered, as Allison slipped her fingers underneath the fabric to play with her clit. “Allison!”

“Tell me how much you want me,” Allison said, pulling her hand away and stroking Lydia’s thigh. “Tell me how much you need me.”

“You want me to beg?”

“You won’t get anything unless you beg.”

Lydia pouted and ran her fingers through Allison’s hair. “I want you so fucking bad, Allison.” She pulled Allison in for a kiss. “I need it. I need you Allison. I want you to fuck me so hard that I forget my own name.”

Allison groaned and returned the kiss, shoving Lydia’s panties down. She moved down Lydia’s body, trailing kisses as she went down. She reached her trimmed, red hair and looked up at Lydia as her fingers rubbed her. 

Lydia’s eyes were closed and she was already panting. Allison smiled before lowering her head and running her tongue over the other woman’s clit. Lydia gasped, one hand tangling in Allison’s hair while the other gripped the sheets as Allison continued to run her tongue over her, alternating between licking and sucking. 

Lydia was shaking and close to release when Allison finally pulled away, pressing a kiss to Lydia’s thigh. She sat on her knees and pulled off her bra, tossing it off the bed. Lydia sat up as well pulling off her night gown. 

Allison brushed her hands away and quickly rid her wife of the garment before leaning down to suck on one of her nipples. Lydia moaned softly, her hands moving to Allison’s breast. “Need you more naked,” Lydia whimpered when Allison started to play with her clit again. 

Allison pulled back, tossing her underwear off before pushing Lydia back down on the bed. Her wife immediately spread her legs and Allison straddled Lydia’s thigh. She ran the fingers of one hand down Lydia’s stomach and slipped them inside of her. Lydia moaned and gripped the sheets. “Fuck..”

“Ready?”

Lydia nodded. “Honey, I’ve been ready.”

Allison smiled and slowly started to thrust her fingers in and out of Lydia, curling them so she found her pleasure spot. Lydia moaned again, moving to meet each thrust. “Fuck, Allison..” Her back arched slightly as Allison started to move her fingers faster. “I’m not going to last much longer.”

“Can I?” Allison asked, grinding against Lydia’s thigh. 

“Yes.”

Allison ground against Lydia’s thigh and picked up the speed of her fingers so they could both get off at the same time. It was hot and perfect, and Lydia couldn’t help the sounds coming from her. She moaned loudly and fucked herself on Allison’s fingers, one of her hands finding Allison’s free hand and gripping it tightly. 

It didn’t take much longer until their pleasure consumed them and they were calling out each other’s name. Allison collapsed against Lydia, breathing heavily and running her hands over her wife’s body. “I’m never going to tire of this am I?”

“I hope not,” Lydia replied, pulling Allison in for a kiss. “I love you, Allison.”

“I love you too, Lydia.”


End file.
